


Don't question heaven

by Dreamsparkle



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs decides they've waited enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't question heaven

Gibbs turned the key to Tony’s apartment and stepped inside. His excuse was he wanted to borrow DiNozzo’s TV but he would be lying. He hadn’t seen Tony in over a week and he kind of needed him around. He was a light in Gibb’s life. Without him talking constantly and smiling all the time, Gibbs slipped back into his depression.

Tony wasn’t lying when he said he had been hired because of his smile. That wasn’t saying he wasn’t a damn good LEO but when Gibbs had met him he had been completely unmanageable. Gibbs had never been unable to let go of anyone who could make him forget his own pain for even a second. It was why he had three failed marriages. Tony was the only one who had never let him down and Gibbs was beginning to have hope, that maybe he never would.

The sight that Gibbs found in the apartment was not what he expected. Tony was asleep on his sofa; stretched out like he’d just tumbled there in a wreck. He was only wearing a thin button down shirt and torn jeans, his feet were bare. He looked like a perfect mess, innocent bliss on his sleeping face.

Tony loved him too, Gibbs knew. He’d never seen someone who was so open with their feelings. Well the good ones anyway. Tony easily let people know he loved them, to let people know when he was excited or happy. He only hid his feelings when he himself was hurting, when Gibbs wanted to know the most.

It was up to him whether he wanted to pursue a relationship, as Tony would follow him forever. He knelt down in front of him. The sight too beautiful to resist touching. He ran his hand through Tony’s hair. He was surprised when Tony didn’t wake. Tony lifted a hand to capture Gibb’s and held it below his cheek next to his face.

“Love you...” Tony huffed. He hummed sweetly in his sleep. Gibbs wondered who he thought he was talking to. One of the girls he brought home? It was Gibbs’ last chance to back out. He could leave and pretend they were still only boss and employee to each other.

He leaned forward instead brushing those parted lips with his own. Tony gasped inaudibly and seeming to unconsciously realise, he kissed back. Gibbs’ couldn’t stop, Tony was so sweet, even though he was yelling at himself. You shouldn’t take advantage of someone when they were asleep. His free hand slipped to where Tony’s shirt had ridden up and rested along his bare stomach.

Tony flushed, his moan swallowed by Gibbs’ kissing him. He shuddered, gasped for breath then pulled away slightly, opening his eyes. He looked beyond disoriented. He made a sound of distress, swallowing hard. Gibbs’ moved the hand on Tony’s stomach in comforting circles but that had an adverse effect. Tony’s mouth went slack with desire and his eyes turned black.

Gibbs watched as his brain turned back on and those green eyes searched his.

“Boss?” He asked huskily. Eyes flicking to his mouth. He licked his own dry lips. Too sweet.

“Yes, Tony?” Gibbs asked barely above a whisper, just to be annoying.

Tony started to smile and Gibbs tilted his head slightly, a small smile curving his own lips.

Tony didn’t say anything more which was unusual for him. Gibbs’ realised he was still not entirely awake. He kissed him again. This time Tony’s hand went to his face and neck, keeping him there. A kiss two sided and fierce. When he pulled away this time he stood up. He went to the fridge and got two cans of beer. When he came back, Tony was still on the sofa, sat up with his feet curled up underneath him. He had a slight question in his eyes but he didn’t say it. He just smiled in thanks when he passed the beer and Gibbs felt his darkness lightening.

He sat down next to Tony, surprised when the younger man simply put a cushion in Gibbs' lap and lay back down on it. Feet dangling over the edge of the sofa. Gibbs huffed pleased. His fingers resting near Tony’s neck.

“What have you been up to this week?” Gibbs gave Tony something to talk about before he fell asleep again. He chatted, the movies he watched, the girls he’s met. His fingers couldn’t resist temptation and slipped down Tony’s throat. Circling round his pulse.

Tony’s words slowed to a stop.

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m here?” Gibbs asked softly. Tony raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“I question what you give me boss, you usually take it away.” Tony reminded him, looking slightly smug.

Gibbs laughed, “So you’re saying is I’m a very bad man who’s taking serious advantage of you while you’re completely defenseless.”

Tony looked thoughtful. “Yes?” He said eventually. Gibbs smacked him on the top of his head. Tony pouted. Gibbs smoothed it out with another kiss. Tony's smile was small but satisfied.

“You don't question heaven.” Tony answered seriously this time.

Gibbs couldn't find it in him to argue.


End file.
